Glee Season 4
by jedi-watchman1
Summary: My version of Glee season 4 focusing on Mckinley High and introducing season 2 glee project as new students. Graduating students will appear.
1. New Blood

**Sam's POV**

It was the Start of the school year with new kids coming in and old kids having left it nearby everything they knew would change but for the better or worse would depend on how they coped with what the new school year brought but the severely reduced new directions were ready to win Nationals but first they needed new members. They were under strict instructions from Mr Schue to keep an eye out for any musical talent or interest any student's shows and invite them for auditions. Also Mr Schue would be holding auditions for any member who wants to take Finn and Rachel's places as co-captains and lead vocalists. Sam knew he had a decent shot at it, as he had had solos at competitions before. Walking up to his locker he wondered what song he should sing but something else caught his eye; something that made him forget all about music. A beautiful girl leaving the bathroom in a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top, sunglasses on her head and brown hair flowing behind her, going down just past her shoulders, she walked sexily swaying showing off her body as she went to class.

You may be thinking he shouldn't be looking at a girl like that when he was going out with Mercedes but that had ended. He did regret it but she set him free: she was right a long distance relationship would be hard. He quickly slammed his locker shut and rushed after her following her through the halls of McKinley wondering where she was going during the free period school, there were plenty of tryouts happening he had already got Quarterback position and would be heading to the football field later to meet the rest of the team but first he was going to pop into New Direction Auditions to see any new stars and to his surprise the mysterious girl walked to auditorium where they were having the auditions. He snuck in behind her and headed to seats sitting next to Blaine and Artie "Hey have I missed anyone." He whispered as he sat down.

"Yeah only 1 person, she was even worse than Sugar was, I bet she only wanted to be here because of our new found popularity." Replied Blaine

"Oh yeah we're the cool kids now," whooped Artie putting his hands in the air.

Will quietened them as he called for the next person.

It was her!

She looked even more stunning from the front, he just hoped she could sing then he could easily get to know her.

**Aylins POV**

Boy was she nervous, she enjoyed singing and thought she was good at it and had intended joining the glee club before she came to school then she found out they were national champions which put so much pressure on her. One she had to be good, and two she could never let her parents find out that she was in Glee Club or that she wore this kind of clothing while at school. They were a traditional Muslim/Turkish family and she hated the restrictions and things that she had to do as part of tradition and religion. Music was her outlet. As she walked out to the center of the stage she noticed the blonde big mouthed boy who had followed her in here, she wondered what he was up to, but quickly put it out of her mind.

"Hi I'm Aylin Salameh, I'm 15 and I'll be singing Fighter by Christina Aguilera"

"We look forward to it," replied the teacher who ran Glee club.

_Well I thought I knew you,  
Thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side,  
Always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause you think that you've had enough  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made me that much stronger  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You! Won't! Stop! Me!_

_Oh! Oh! Ohhhh!  
Thanks for making me a fighter  
Ohh!  
Thanks for making me a fighter _

**Mr Schue's POV**

As Aylin turned to leave after finishing her audition, he turned to his group and asked what they thought. "She was amazing, her vocal were good and her attitude and mannerisms were fan tastic. We need her," said Sam with Blaine, Rory, Joe and Tina agreeing with him.

"I agree and her she seemed a nice enough person although a bit of a flirt, did she wink at me during the performance," he asked. Everyone just burst out laughing making teasing jokes.

"Ok we got the next one coming in a guy called Mario," said Artie who was helping Mr Schue direct the Glee Club this year.

"I'm afraid Joe and I got to get to football practice, we're both on the football team this year, Blaine I still think you should have tried out."

"Yeah maybe but I enjoy glee more than playing football have fun."

As they left Mario ambled on stage but not how anyone expected him to, he had a white cane which made Mr Schue, Tina and Sugar all gasp in surprise and sympathy. As walked onto to stage one of the band members led him to the centre microphone. He was dressed very smartly in a suit.

"Hi my name is Mario Boothy and i'll be singing Some Where Over the Rainbow."

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

Tina was crying by the end of it, and even he was shedding a tear.

"Wow that was amazing Mario, Thank you I just have one question. If you got into the group how would you cope with the big dance numbers we do."

"I can dance but I just need you to move my body to show me where to move and what to move. I'm ready for challenge." With that he walked off the stage.

**Sam's POV**

The new team looked good most of them he as they were there the year before but there were a couple of freshman's and a sophomore called Blake who was the new fullback, he seemed rather quiet and kept to himself leaving the moment practice was over, not hanging around chatting like everyone else. He seemed sullen, injured but not in a physical sense but in a mental sense, the way he spoke and acted made it seemed like he had been through something terrible. He acted more mature than them all and hardly smiled, he seemed a mystery. Other then that the only thing that caused for alarm was that Beist was working the like crazy even harder then she use to, obviously divorce did not suit her.

After school had finished he headed to Glee club to help decide on the new members with the rest of the old guard and Kurt who had sat through the auditions to help Will. "So any other good people apart from Aylin, "he asked sitting down next to Brittany and Rory.

"Well out of the 10 that auditioned, 4 had the obvious talent: Wade/Unique, Aylin, Mario and Ali, Arties friend from the crip skip who just started here," said Kurt.

"I agree but wades attitude that he should be the next star and get all the solos is not what this club is about." Replied Tina worrying she might have competition for lead solos.

"I agree, we built this club as a team, we will remain one," agreed Will.

More comments and suggestions followed until Artie, Kurt and Will asked them all to leave so they could make a decision. As Sam exited the choir room he turned left to the car park to grab his car and drive to Finn's house where he was still staying, Finn had left for the army but Carole and Burt still let him live there which was good and Kurt was still there for the moment but as he neared his car ne noticed Aylin getting another car but wait he thought, was it her she had a head scarf and a cloak on that covered all skin and hair except her face. Why was she dressed like that?


	2. Secrets

**Kurt's POV**

He was driving home after helping Mr Schue decided on new talent for the glee club, thinking about what he said to him after about not letting a star burn out. He was right, as he was always. Kurt knew what he had to do get to New York one way or another audition for shows or go into fashion, he couldn't stay around here forever even if his soul mate was here in Lima and so much had changed. He began thinking about everyone who had moved on without him: Rachel, his best friend: Santana, his tormenter turned supporter: Mercedes, who once had a crush on him: Puck, the person who use to throw him in the dumpster everyday: Quinn, his old rival for Finn's attentions, Mike who had stood up for him against Karaofsky and then as his thoughts turned to Finn, his step brother, as he began backing up his drive his eyes did a double take as he thought he saw Finn running away from his front door.

No? Can it be? Finn come back or was it just because Kurt was missing him. It must have been that, the person had slighting different hair to Finn and was shorter. No it was just his imagination. Or was as he looked in his rear mirror he saw the guy standing there looking up at him, WOW! He did look a bit like Finn the mistake was easy to make what was he doing here. As he watched the Finn-lookalike noticed Kurt staring and ran to a car and drove away.

During dinner with his Sam, Burt and Carole who were both back from Washington, he decided to mention encounter with Finn-lookalike and to his surprise Burt had seen him at his tyre shop and Sam thought he noticed him at McKinley high in the car park. After some worrying glances between them all Burt changed the subject. "So when you going to New York?"

Kurt nearly choked on his food at the question, "What makes you think I'm going?"

"Son, seriously it's been your dream for so long, I'd hate to see you just give up on it just because of the NYADA knock back."

Kurt lulled on that comment for the rest of the evening.

**Aylin's POV**

Home was hard for her, don't get the wrong opinion she loved her parents but they were very set in tradition always strict when it comes to what clothes she's allowed to wear, where and when she can go out and whom she can see. She had to be careful everyday while at school and then when she came home. She hated living to separate lives but she wanted a different life to one her parents have had planned for he and she wanted to prove to people that not all Muslims were the same. As she walked into her room she quickly changed out of her clothes under her traditional dress and hid them before returning down stairs like nothing was up.

**Artie's POV**

It was the next day, the day of the announcements of the successful Glee club auditions and when any member could try out for being lead male or female vocalist. It was going to hard on him as he had to judge it so he couldn't be biased or take bribes. He had been reading up on directing tips and thought he was getting pretty good at it. Being a director meant being bossy and never letting your actors have any leeway, they had to perform perfectly or not at all, well that's what he though anyway. He rolled to notice board with 2 pieces of paper, 1 naming the successful applicants and 1 with a signup sheet for lead male and female vocalists which any glee club member could enter but they ahd to sing a song decided by Mr Schue and Artie

The 4 names were:

Wade Adams

Aylin Salameh

Ali Smiles

Mario Boothy

Just as he had finished Wade came over saw he was accepted and immediately put his name on the other signup sheet for lead vocals muttering to himself that they would be stupid not to give both leads to him, the he trotted off without even saying a hi or thank you to Artie. Artie just scoffed and began to role away when he saw Ali approaching the notice board and decided to atop and chat with his friends. "Hey Ali, you going down to the crip skip this weekend" he asked giving her a high five, as she stopped by her wheelchair.

He had at first felt jealous of Ali when he met her, as she had been put in a wheel chair when she was in car accident from the age of 3 she couldn't remember a time in her life that she wasn't in a wheel chair. Then he realised after his parents noticed his hostile attitude how lucky he was to have had time when he could run with his friends and walk by himself.

"No I won't be my parents say I got to study more as I'm a freshman, hey thanks fr getting me into Glee club I've always wanted to be part of a group."

"No problem and Ali, I didn't get you into glee club your talent did!"

"Thank you" she said blushing and began to reverse away but accidently bumped into a girl walking pass. "Sorry."

The large girl turned around with a evil glare on her face grabbing hold of Ali's wheelchair and tipping it over with very little difficulty while yelling

"Don't talk to me cripple, You'll see how sorry you are when you are rolling down the stairs." With that she walked off surrounded by other friends from her wrestling team leaving Ali on the floor crying.

**Mr Schues POV **

A knock sounded on the door of his office, he looked up to find a tall boy standing there, "Mr Schuester I was wondering if I could talk to you." He asked standing there looking rather familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah of course. Blake isn't it. I have you for Spanish class right what's it about."

"I just want to let you know I won't be in your lesson this afternoon, I have a family emergency!" still talking with a rather older and mature expression, no hint of the teenager he looked like was there., in his voice or demeanour.

"Is everything ok, what's happened?" began Mr Schue looking rather concerned but before he could delve any deeper, Blake assured him everything was ok and sprinted to the car park.


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note

Please if anyone has any suggestions for character ideas for glee project members from season 2 except for the ones I've already mentioned in the story it would be much appreciated. I have ideas but your may be better or different.

Also any songs you'd like to see and who should sing them and what has happened for them to sing for them, they can be for any glee character. Send me a message or review the story if you have ideas.

Thank You


	4. It all hots up

**Mr Schue's Pov**

It was the end of the week, the time for the new lead vocalist auditions. Mr Schue did have doubt about this because of the tension it was causing between friends but Finn and Rachel had been the clubs backbone and leaders the club needed that again if they were going to win Nationals again. He had spent a great deal of time choosing a song for each of them that would suit but also challenge them. Artie and Kurt were coming along to help him judge, Kurt was leaving on Saturday so after the auditions the new Directions were going out to say goodbye before his flight to New York Blaine and Burt had both convinced him to follow his dream and go on an adventure. Sure he'd struggle for money but he had to get out of Lima and Mckinley and follow his heart.

First up was Tina singing Back to December by Taylor swift. She sung it well but both Kurt and he that she lacked the energy that Rachel had as well as the emotion in the song but with a bit of coaching she could get the power.

"So why do you think you should be the lead female vocalist?" asked Artie politely

"Well Rachel wanted me to be when she left, I've sat in the background for 3 years and I deserve my chance in the spotlight as I'm the best female singer we have left and I'm the only girl left of the original 5, I've earned it and deserve it so it should be mine." She demanded and left the stage leaving everyone shocked by her answer especially Will, Tina use to be so polite, caring and shy not a stuck up demanding teenager like she showed there.

Next was Brittany only other competitor for female vocalist, "Hi I'm Brittany S Peirce and I'll be singing I wanna Go by myself." Kurt snorted at that while Artie expected it and Mr Schue was just use to ignoring Brittany's strange comments.

**Artie's POV**

Wow, he missed Brittany, she was always so good to him and boy was she sexy up there dancing around in the tight and short cheerio uniform. She had the sexual factor that Tina didn't along with the fact that she had more energy although her voice was good but still under the par of Rachel's.

"I think I should be the new Rachel as over the 3 years glee club has inspired me and also I'm a unicorn," and with that very Brittany comment she skipped of stage. He knew he wanted her to win but he pushed that out of his mind for a the meanwhile and asked Wade Adams to come on stage.

On walked a large black women, wades alter ego Unique, " I'll be singing I'm Changing by dreamgirls. This song represents me at the moment. "

After the song Artie asked what eh thought was a reasonable question, and the answer he got from it was the one he had least wanted, it was not what the New Directions were about. "So Wade tell me which lead male or female did you have in mind to be playing?"

"Isn't it obvious," he asked in his posh voice, "I'd play both, with me being the lead star why would we need another voice that would just drag me down and ruin my chances of winning us Nationals."

Mr Schue looked exasperated at that comment, "Wade that is not how we in the New Directions role, we are a team, we sing as one, we dance as one and we win or lose as one."

"There is always a star player in a team," Wade pointed out "Au revoir" he finished as he waltzed off stage.

"Well that could have gone better," admitted Artie leaning back in his wheelchair.

"Yeah, that wasn't how he acted when we met him even as Unique, maybe winning MVP made him more confident and cocky," agreed Kurt and then asked for Sam.

As Sam walked on stage he smiled with his large mouth, at his friends who would be judging him, he hoped Artie would go easy on him, he knew how harsh his directing friend could be.

"Hey I'm Sam Evans and I'll be singing Breakeven by the Script."

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._

_No, it don't break_

_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

**Sams Pov**

He knew to stand a chance he would have to show his emotions not just in his face but in his voice that was why he had chosen this song which had special meaning to him. He was able to harness the sadness, the anger, the love and the hope that he felt at the time of the memory which this song triggered.

Flashback

They were at the Airport, Mercedes, her family and him. Her flight left in 2 hours for Los Angeles where she could follow his dreams. He knew she was going to want some time alone to say good bye, as her family went to get something to eat at a Restaurant, she pulled him aside and led him outside and sat on a bench in a small park just outside the airport. "Sam I never really thanked you so much for this, if it hadn't been for you I might be staying in Lima," she sighed.

"Hey I knew how much you wanted this and I'm just glad I was the one to help you out and Lima wouldn't be so bad I'd me there." He winked at her leaning forward to kiss her.

"Sam, I know you probably don't want this after how hard it was to get me back but you don't deserve this me being so far away isn't fair on you, especially in your senior year." Tears started appearing on her face which caused him to tear up showing remorse. " These last months have been amazing and your such a good guy and I could bare to see you hurt and alone for so long, you're a handsome teenage senior, young girls are going to be throwing themselves at you, just don't forget me, give your heart a break?"

_The day I, first met you,_

_You told me you'd never fall in love._

_But now, that I get you,_

_I know fear is what it really was._

_Now here we are, so close, yet so far._

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will, you realize,_

_Baby I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break._

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_Like you might make a mistake._

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait(to waste)._

_So let me give your heart a break,_

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break,_

_Oh yeah yeah._

_On Sunday, you went home, alone,_

_There were tears in your eyes._

_I called your cell phone, my love,_

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours, if we want it,_

_We can take it if you just take my hand._

_There's no turning back now,_

_Baby try to understand._

_[ Lyrics from: d/demi+lovato/give+your+heart+a+break_ ]_

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait (to waste)_

_So let me give your heart a break,_

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break_

_There just so much you can take._

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break, oh yeah yeah._

_When your lips are on my lips,_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my finger tips_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-ahhhh_

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait (to waste)_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Cause you've been hurt before,_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away,_

_Some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Baby I can ease the ache (the ache)_

_So let me give your heart a break,_

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break_

_There just so much you can take._

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break, oh yeah yeah._

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love_

By the end of the song nothing could stop the flow of tears coming from the both of them, "I was expecting this but I prayed I was wrong, don't forget me either" he smiled trying to put on a brave face as he got up and gave his girl a huge hug afraid if he let go he'd never see her again. "Now go make me proud girl."

"I'll try and go have a great senior year."

Flashback ends

Tears were once again falling from his face, his emotional memoary may have just won him the vocal slot.

**Blaine's POV**

He watched Sam's emotional performance from backstage and suddenly felt a bit nervous he had thought Sam was the underdog as he had ever been a lead vocalist for any group but maybe everything he had been through made the emotion so real and moving and Sam had been in New Directions longer than him but boy was he not going down without a fight. As Sam left he strolled out trying to look confident but actually feeling rather nervous, hey at least he was dating one of the judges.

"Good afternoon, I'm Blaine Anderson." At that Kurt let out a whoop but was quickly silenced by a glare from Mr Schue. Smiling Blaine finished," and I'll be singing With or Without You by U2.

**Kurt's POV**

He loved Blaine's voice it was so calm and beautiful and his face conveyed so many emotions along with his body movement, he was the most like Rachel person the club had left, but was it fair to give it to him just because he was his boyfriend and was the most like Rachel.

...

A couple of hours after they were all at Kurts hosue having a goodbye dinner for Kurt, even Aylin, Mario and Ali had come along after being invited, Mr Schue and Emma were also there along with Burt and Carole the only person hadn't come was Wade who had yelled at Mr Schue and Artie when he found he didn't get lead vocalist, stormed out of the choir room yelling he quit if they didn't want his superior talent.

"Hey everyone I'd like to say a huge goodbye and good luck to my son Kurt who has grown so much over these years and I'm so proud, he is a fantastic friend, a brilliant brother, a alright student and an ok son," joked Burt raising his glass," Good luck in New York, don't forget us, 3 cheers for Kurt."

As everyone was cheering Kurt looked over to see Blaine looking sad and decided to pull him to one side, "Blaine I've told you I'm never saying goodbye to you, we'll skype and text everyday and we can visit each other at weekends, you won't get rid of me to easily, I love you," he said and leant forward kissing his one true love. "Oh by the way sorry about you not getting the lead male vocalist."

"It's okay, Sam's voice goes better with Brittany's anyway,"

**Sam's POV**

As Blaine and Kurt started singing a duet of "As long as your mine" from Wicked much to everyone's amusement, Sam used the distraction to talk to Aylin, "Hey so what you think of glee club so far."

"Well you seem be a fun diverse bunch, a huge family you all get along," replied Aylin "Congrats by the way on being the new co-captain and lead male vocalist, maybe you and me could sing a duet sometime." She said seductively flicking her hair.

"Yeah I'd like that, and yeah we are a family, we accept anyone no matter if they are black, blind, in a wheelchair or changes their clothes before and after school so I think their strict parents don't know what they wear," he replied smoothly, but at that she turned on him and with fire in her eyes she pulled him outside, luckily no one noticed as they were too busy watching Kurt and Blaine sing.

As soon as they were outside she pushed him up against a wall "How do you know about that?" she snapped, showing the fury in her eyes.

"I saw you getting into your parents car with a head scarf and long body dress. You looked just as beautiful in that as you do now." That didn't do anything to dull her ferocity, wow she was sexy when angry. "So why do you change?"

"They can never know you understand me? There would be hell to pay if they did find out about that or that I'm in glee club," she told him seriously still giving him a deadly look.

"I promise your secrets safe with me, as you said we are a family we don't dob on family." He assured her gently taking her arms of him. She relented after seeing the serious look on his face. "You still haven't told me why your parent's can't know?"

**Aylin's POV**

Relenting and feeling like she could trust him, she told him everything, how her parents were of a traditional Turkish/Muslim family and followed strict guidelines like clothing, women's roles, religion and children upbringing. She was so glad to be able to talk to someone about this, even though she hardly knew him but for some reason she felt like she had known him for ages and could trust him. Was it his blonde hair, his devilish good looks or his huge smile, she didn't know but she liked it. They just sat outside Kurt's house and chatted, then she asked Sam where he lived, and he told her everything that had happened to him in the past 2 years, including losing the house, becoming a stripper so he could support his family and living here so he could attend Mckinley again. With him opening up like that made her feel something and they were both sliding closer when she looked at her watch and noticed the time. "Sam I got to go my parents will get mad otherwise" hugging him and rushing to her car.

Behind her Sam yelled "Don't forget about that duet sometime?"

She turned just as she got in the car "I won't" she smiled flicking her hair as she pulled her head scarf on.


	5. You don't know me

**Blaine's POV**

It was Monday, he had now spent 2 days without Kurt, it just didn't feel right, and they had Skype, called and texted but it just felt so lonely without the one that he loved with him all the time but he knew things would change, that's what came with growing up. He now had time to worry about other stuff like friends. Wait speaking of friends, is that someone crying.

He looked around noticing it was coming from a classroom, he stood on his tip toes to peer in side. Is that Tina? He thought, pushing the door open he walked in. "Tina, you ok hun," he asked concerned approaching her, "Why you crying."

"Mike broke up with me on the phone, he said he can't handle being away from me so he has to forget about me and just be friends and that he met someone else at college," wept Tina, "I thought we would last forever, we were soul mates. First I didn't get my lead vocal and co-captain slot, then Mike dumped me for a slut. Why do people hate me," slamming her head on the desk. Blaine went around to her chair and put his comforting arms around her.

"People don't hate you, we all love you in Glee club, Mike probably still loves you and that's why he's letting you go, he probably thought it wasn't fair on you not to be able to be with the one you love, come on cheer up we got Glee club next," he said trying to raise a smile on her face. "Mr Schue has a big number for use to practice, it will take your mind off it."

**Mr Schue's POV**

On Monday there was a glee practice in the morning and Mr Schue had planned on practicing a number that would inspire new members and to get them prepared for their next assignment.

As everyone entered the Auditorium he gave out sheets of music to everyone with their parts on it then sat everyone down. "What do you think of when I say the New Directions."

"Me" blurted out Brittany.

"National Champs," said Blaine proudly.

"A Family," Sam said

"A Chance be someone," shouted out Aylin

"Special." screamed Sugar.

"Good times," said Tina

"Yes they are all true," replied Will though being rather worried about Brittany's suggestion. " I want you all to think of songs that shows what glee club is about and the one that I think is best and will make a good performance will be performed by the whole group at the prep Valley to gather new members." Everyone grinned at the assignment wanting to be the one who chose the best song to represent the club. "This song is an example of the type that would be well suited."

Once everyone knew the choreography they gave the song a go just before the bell went for lunch.

**Brittany**

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

_No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Running around again_

_Running for running_

**Sam**

_Waking up_

_In the midday sun_

_What's to live for?_

_You could see what I've done_

_Staring at emotion_

_In the light of day_

_I was running_

_From the things that you'd say_

**New Directions**

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden._

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden._

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

_No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Running around again_

_Running for running_

_Running around again_

_Running for running_

**Blaine**

_I was a boy_

_At an open door_

_Why you staring_

_Do you still think that you know?_

_Looking for treasure_

_In the things that you threw_

_Like a magpie_

_I live for glitter, not you_

**New Directions**

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden._

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden._

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from_

_No giving up when you're young and you want some_

**Sam**

_Now I'm sitting alone_

_I'm finally looking around_

_Left here on my own_

_I'm gonna hurt myself_

_Maybe losing my mind_

_I'm still wondering why_

_Had to let the world let it bleed dry_

**New Directions**

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden_

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from_

_No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_Running around again_

_Running for running_

_Running around again_

_Running for running_

**Brittany**

_We are not what you think we are_

_We are golden, we are golden._

**Aylin's POV**

After Glee club she chased after Sam wanting to sit with him for lunch. "Hey Sam, you were really good in that song, I'd never heard you sing before but wow you were amazing," she winked at him, "I had an idea for the assignment but it really needs to people, so I was wondering if you wanted to do the duet that I suggested we do, maybe afterschool."

"Yeah that would be awesome but i've got football practice straight after school, shall i come around yours tonight?"

"NO! Remember what I told you yesterday., Can I come over yours." Imaginign in horror what ehr parents would have said if they her singing pop and rock songs and that she brought a non-turkish boy over

"Yeah it should be okay, Burt and Carole are out tonight," shrugged Sam, rather pleased with the turn of events.

"Cool, shall we get something to eat?"

**Mr Schue's POV**

"So how goes your ill attempted attempt at gaining new members for your lucky champions," asked Sue walking into he staff lounge like she owned the whole school and looking so proud at the bundle in her arms.

"Sue? Your back from maternity leave? Is this her? What's her name," asked Will quickly getting up from where he sat with his fiancé.

"Sorry Will, I wasn't listening, I was too busy looking at Jean's gorgeous face and please don't come any closer I don't want the outrageous amount of product in your hair drip onto Jean and burn her face off."

He quickly stepped back not wanting to annoy Sue especially now she had was a mother.

"I got a few new kids in New directions already, what about you Cheerios any new extraodiraary talent that might alsow ant to join Glee."

"One girl who could dance like hell, her name is Nellie but don't go thinking she'll go for Glee club she looks way to cool for that and to be true I don't want her to look at what you did to my star Quinn Fabray, Brittany and Suntan, you got one pregnant, mad and in a wheel chair, Glee then caused the other one liked girls which affected me by forcing me to find other girls private changing rooms away from her as they were scared foe her coming on to them and then Brittany, well Brittany was always Brittany. So I can't blame you for that," said Sue exasperated

Before he could retaliate a kid who reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite place it, came to the door and shouted out to him "Hey Schuester can I have a word with you." Not knowing who he was he walked over "Yeah sure what's your name, kid."

"I'm not a kid, and names Charlie, just Charlie. I was wondering if it still possible to audition for your Glee club," he mumbled.

"Yeah if you want we're always looking for new members, do you have a song you could sign if we go to the choir room now," asked Will rather enthusiastic now.

"Yeah got one all prepared been practising it for a week now." He told him as they left for the choir room and Mr Schue was surprised to find Artie and Ali already there, it looked liked Artie was teaching her wheelchair choreography, before Will could ask them politely to leave so he could audition Charlie but he spoke up instead. "Hey you 2, get out, Schue here is going to audition me for glee club."

"Whoah Charlie we don't speak to people like that these 2 are both members of the club, Artie is my assistant director and one of the original 5 from New Directions 4 years ago. He's going to help judge you, Ali you can stay too if you like," Will told them, rather apologetically to Ali. He couldn't believe this kids attitude; let's hope he can sing.

"Oh sorry bro I didn't know, well shall we do this?" he asked as Mr Schue, Artie and Ali lined up to watch him perform.

"The stage is yours," said Will gesturing.

"Cool, I'll be singing I get a kick out of You by Frank Sinatra"

_My story is much too sad to be told,_

_But practically everything leaves me totally cold._

_The exception I know is the case_

_When I'm out on a quiet spree,_

_Fighting vainly the old ennui,_

_And I suddenly turn and see your fabulous face._

_I get no kick from champagne._

_Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all._

_So tell me why should it be true_

_That I get a kick out of you?_

_[ Lyrics from: f/frank+sinatra/i+get+a+kick+out+of+you_ ]_

_Some, they may go for cocaine._

_I'm sure that if I took even one sniff_

_It would bore me terrifically, too._

_Yet I get a kick out of you._

_I get a kick every time I see_

_You standing there before me._

_I get a kick though it's clear to see_

_You obviously do not adore me._

Will held up his hand to stop him, " You can stop their Charlie."

"What wasn't I good?"

"No you were brilliant."

"Then why can't I finish the song I worked hard on." Said Charlie feeling a bit offended.

"Because I got everything I need to come to my office at the end of the day you'll have my answer."

**Sam's POV**

He couldn't believe his luck over luck Aylin had started flirting with him, he didn't mind, he liked her. McKinley obviously had a good effect on him before he came here no girlfriends, now since he's been here he's had 3 and possible another one very soon. She had kept flicking and touching her hair, brushing his hand and coming into his personal space but was she just leading him on. He put that thought to the back of his mind as Blake came up to him as he opened his locker.

"Hey Sam I've got some bad news, I've got a doctor's appointment and I can't make it to football practice tonight can you let Coach Beiste know, I'm sort of afraid of her."

"Yeah well you have every reason to be, she gave you a good position on the football team and it's only the second week and you have only made it to 2 practices out of 6, if you don't come to more you may find yourself of the team," warned Sam seriously, "I feel like your not telling us the whole truth, you got to be able to trust your team and a lot of us don't even know you, you hardly talk to us or socialise outside of practice when you do turn up."

"Hey lay off, you don't know what I got going on lay off," he snapped at him, " You don't know what I've been through, you or your firends haven't had it tough like me."

Sam got furious at this, Blake didn't know his or his friends lives, they had all been through different things that most teenagers will never have to face, so how dare he say that. Dropping his bag he shoved the jerk into the lockers "Don't you dare say that, you don't know whats happened in my life or my friends, maybe we could help you, there's one thing I know from everything I've been through and seen. You need people to lean on. If you don't want help fine but don't say other people haven't been through what you're going through if you don't know them." He picked up his bag and started walking away when Blake said something to him that made his blood boil.

"Go to hell, your nothing but a popular jock bully, I thought you were different."

Everyone had stopped in the corridor at this point watching the confrontation go down. Dropping his bag again Sam ambled up to him looking like he could thump him. Going face to face he whispered to him "I am different, other jocks wouldn't have offered to help you they would have just punched you," and with that he walked away and just left Blake there standing shocked.

**Charlie's POV **

"Schuester what's your decision," asked Charlie waltzing in without knocking.

"You do know its polite knock before entering someone's office."

"Sorry I just want to know so bad," apologised Charlie.

"Charlie your voice was brilliant it's rare to find such talent but your attitude is bad..."

"Hey you don't know my life or what I've been through," interrupted Charlie infuriated at his response.

"Wait let me finish, your attitude is bad and you're right I don't know you but I knew your brother!" revealed Will, picking up a file on his desk which said Charlie Hudson, "He's a good friend of mine."

Looking at the file he looked surprised, "So you know now, are you going to tell everyone that Quarterback and co-captain of New Directions Finn Hudson has a brother who wants to follow in his footsteps."

"So I'm guessing Finn and Carole don't know," waiting for a nod from Charlie, he continued, "well then I won't tell anyone, it's your decision. Finn called me today to say he is coming back in a week to visit, I can introduce you if you like."

"No thanks I want to do it on my own, but let me know when he's here, I'm staying at the motel in town."

"OK, wait what?" said a shocked William.

"My mum's dead, she died in a car crash 2 months ago, she left me some money that's when I decided to come down here and find my only family left I knew my Dad died ages ago and his surname was Hudson and that he had a family in Ohio. Then when I came to this school I found out Finn Hudson had graduated and joined the army, I just want a family again," he admitted quietly.

"I can help with that, come join glee club."

**Aylin's POV**

She had been hesitant about going to Sam's tonight, would he try something or would he stay being a gentleman but when she got their all those thoughts went away as he charmed and chatted to her.

"So what's this song your thinking we should do?" asked Sam sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Good Time by Owl City, I thought thats what Glee club is all about, right?"

"Yeah that's an awesome song," he agreed getting up and find the song on the computer, he pressed play, the pulled Aylin off the couch and began to sing.

**Both**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

**Sam**

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

By this point they were dancing around the living room with each other looking into each others eyes

**Aylin**

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

**Both**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

**Aylin**

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

**Both**

_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

**Both**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

**Both**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

**Sam**

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

**Aylin**

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

**Both**

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

As the song ended Sam went in for the kiss, caught off guard and I a good mood Aylin reciprocated but then realised what was happening pushed him away.

"Sam I'm sorry no, I can't get involved my family would be so mad I can't drag you into it." She said tearfully, picking up her bag and coat running of the house into her car crying. Leaving Sam stood their hurt but also feeling like he was an idiot, why did he choose then to make a move.

Aylin started to drive then halfway she stopped the car and just burst into tears, she hated her life, she liked Sam but couldn't risk going out with him as it would hurt both of them if her parents found out.

**Authors Note**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and enjoying it. Please review as it encourages me to write, any suggestions, constructive criticism or comments are welcome. Also Song suggestions or plot ideas are helpful I want to make this a story that appeals to everyone.**

**Enjoy Reading**


	6. We'll be all right

**Sam's POV**

Aylin had avoided or ignored him for all the next day it was now Wednesday, why had he been so stupid as to try and kiss her, he knew about scaring girls off to early he had done it with Quinn and now there was no Rachel and Finn matchmakers to fix it, he was going to have to try on his own for once but he had no idea how to. School had finished for the day and he was heading towards Glee club where Mr Schue had a special announcement and the girls had planned a performance for their assignment. He hoped he would be able to talk to her then but he had bigger things to be concerned about because of what he saw last night while driving home from Joe's house.

_Flashback_

_There had been a meeting of the god squad at Joe's House it was now only him, Joe, Nellie a new sophomore cheerleader whose family had moved from Tennessee and Mario who was also in glee club. They had prayed about many things that night and one that had been important to Sam's mind was about Blake, they prayed that he would open up his hard outer shell to people that cared about him and wanted to get to know him more, why he was so grown up and serious._

_The answer was shown to him on the way home he saw Blake with what looked like his parents getting out of a car in a driveway, at this point Sam slowed down to get a better view and watched in surprised as Blake went around to the other passenger seat and got out a baby girl and carried it inside. He now knew what had caused Blake to close himself to friends and why he had transferred schools. There was no way that child was his sister not the way he took care of it and how old his parents were. Blake was a father!_

_Flashback ends._

He had to talk to him, get him to open up but in a way that Blake did not punch his lights out, but first glee club then Blakes house. As he walked up he noticed something that amde his blood boil Mario had just been slushied by Lily the new school bad ass, she then took his cane and threw it across the hall room, saying "Welcombe to McKinley freak.". He rushed up to him just as Tina and Joe also go there. They helped him up and comforted him, he wasn't crying he was just utterly shocked and was getting anxious that he didn't have is cane, Joe brought his cane over and Tina took him into the bathroom to help him get cleaned up before Glee Club. Slushies were the price that came with joining Glee Club.

**Tina's POV**

"Okay girls lets show the rest of them how it's done?" she suggested arrogantly as Mr Schue told them the floor was theirs. Getting up she pulled Brittany, Sugar and Ali up with her and said "Watch and learn Blaine why I should be the lead singer."

**TINA**

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got our hot-pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

**Brittany**

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexyfied_

_So let's go-o-o (_

**All**

_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up_

_It's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious_

_It's making my brain delirious!_

_I'm just talkin' truth_

**Ali**

_I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do_

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes _

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexyfied_

_So let's go-o-o _

**All**

_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up _

_DJ turn it up _

_DJ turn it up _

_DJ turn it up _

**Brittany**

_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

They had been dancing rather sexually much to the pleasure of the boys but Mr Schue wasn't having any of it. "That was some good singing but, I really don't think that song represents us, true the title is good but lyrics are wrongs it's not what we want the school to think of our club."

"Well it should be Mr Schue we need to get in with the times. We're popular for the moment," demanded Tina, "Your always restricting us Mr Schue Glee Club is suppose me about letting speak freely."

"I do let you have a voice, I just don't let it run free, remember all the times I've let you do ti your way without my help or when my judgement was clouded, Push it, Toxic, Tik Tok. All those performances had consequences. That is why I have to control your voice," shouted Will getting frustrated.

"I agree with Mr Schue on this one, we don't want another riot like our past assemblies have been," piped in Sam, "I'm one of the co-captains and I say no."

Tina turned on him after that, "Well maybe you shouldn't be I've been in this club longer than anyone except Artie, and I don't get my chance to shine, I understand why Mercedes and Santana left last year, I quit, you lot won't treat me with respect," she screamed storming out the choir room swearing and throwing her arms in the air.

"Tina if you walk out now you aren't coming back," bellowed Mr Schue angrier than ever.

"Fine by me," she screamed.

**Blaine's POV**

"Mr Schue, we all agree with your decision, we can't have people like that in our club who only think about themselves, we're a family and that is how we should behave, Artie and Me were wondering if we could show our song now, it may lighten the mood."

Turning around the face the group he put his hands on his head like he was thinking but than just relented and said "Sure Blaine go ahead, but first I'd like to introduce you to someone who needs a family right now as his only living family doesn't know about him please put your hands together for Charlie Hudson." He walked in with his hands in his pocket going "Hey what's up"

At that everyone looked shocked and surprised not expecting anything like this, except Brittany who said "Finn, did you decide to do a second year like me?"

He quickly whispered to Charlie just to ignore Brittany's strange comments and welcome to the club, then got up with Artie. "Charlie this is what the club is all about."

**Blaine**

_We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

Artie

_Tonight you won't be by your self-self  
Just leave your problems on the shelf-shelf  
You won't wanna be nowhere else-else  
So let's go, so let's go (we got the club like)  
_

_(Blaine) Artie  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fuck  
_

_Blaine  
We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright  


**(Blaine) Artie**_  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) alright, alright, alright  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) alright, alright, alright  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah  
_

**Both**

_We walk the streets like we don't care-care  
Our middle fingers in the air-air  
So come and join us if you dare-dare  
Yeah let's go, yeah let's go (we got the club like)  
_

**(Blaine) Artie**_  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fuck  
_

**Blaine**_  
We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright  


**Blaine (Artie)**_  
It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(yeah) We'll be alright (ahh!)_

It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(yeah) We'll be alright (uh-huh, ha-ha)  


**Both**_  
We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

Throw our hands in the air  
(ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Pretty girls everywhere  
(ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Got our friends, got the night  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We'll be alright 

**Sam's POV**

Clapping Will said "That's more like it but I still think we need to look more for our pep rally which is on Monday, so keep working people."

After the club everyone grouped around Charlie to find out about him but he wouldn't tell them anything until he had spoken with Finn as he wanted to be the one to tell him as it would be better coming from him. Sam did mention to him he had seen him outside the Hudson-Hummel household, as he lived there and they had all wondered what he was doing there. He'd explained that he was looking to see if it was the right place and seeing if Finn was there. He knew what Finn looked like from a Video on Youtube of him snogging Rachel at Nationals but what annoyed Sam at that moment was that Aylin started flirting with him, was she just a natural flirt or did she like Sam but was just trying to make him jealous. It must be the second one as she had tried to kiss him and kissed back.

...

Knocking at Blake's door, Sam was rather unsure of what to say but he had to talk to him, if Blake was going to keep missing practices, start fights and isolate himself from everyone. He wanted to get to the bottom of it. As door swung open Sam suddenly got the worrying feeling he had got the wrong house but that was all put to rest when Blake stood their cradling a baby feeding her with a bottle. "Oh Sam what are you doing here, how did you know I lived here?" he asked defensively not really wanting him to be here.

"I came to prove to you that I'm not a popular jock bully, if i were I wouldn't be in Glee club or coming here to see if you were okay. You weren't at school yesterday or today but I saw you last night coming home with your parents and this little cutie here," said smiling at the little bundle in Blake's arms. "She's yours is she?" which was more of a statement than a question.

"Why do you have to stick your nose in others peoples business," snapped Blake.

"Because I care to much about other people and I know what it's like being afraid to let people know about what's happened in your life for fear of being treated differently and most of all I know what it's like to have had to grow up to quickly because responsibility was thrust upon you and you had to take it up," replied Sam caringly.

"How do you?"

"My family was made homeless when my parents lost their jobs, we lived in a single motel room for months. I had to help out and get a job as a pizza delivery boy outside school time and look aftere my little brother and sister. Then we moved my dad got a job to pay the rent at our house but we still needed more money so i lied to my parents and told them I got a job at the Dairy Queen wqhen really I was a stripper, I was good at it for the reasons i shouldn't be doing it but through all that I still wanted to be a kid again but I couldn't until I was offered the chance by my friends and do you know how I got through those times because of friends helps. I isolated myself at first tried to hide it, 2 friends found out they didn't reject me they saved me, so did the rest of Glee club," explained Sam angrily "This is why i beg of you to talk to me?"

At the end of this Blake looked regretful and depressed but he still had his invisible shield up conveying a much more mature person. "You're right, I don't know you, your not like most jocks at schools I've been to. I stereotype after my old school, come on in I don't want to let her get a cold." Opening the door wide enough to let him in then slammed it shut showed him into the lounge. As Sam followed he decided to ask a question had picked at his mind. "Where's the mother, was she your girlfriend, if you don't mind me asking?"

He said this just as Blake was laying his daughter down in her cot, the question brought tears to his eyes. " yes and she's dead!"

**Author's Note: tune in next time t see what song they sing at the pep valley, how did blakes girlfriend die, and what happens with Charlie and Finn.**

**Also you can vote in reviews or pm on 2 things **

**What musical out of Wizard of Oz, little shop of horrors or Oliver you want Mckinley high school to put on this year.**

**And vote on the name for blakes baby?**


	7. Join Glee Club

**Sam's POV**

Sam looked down feeling guilty about being inquisitive too much into Blake's life, he could see how much it hurt him talking about his son's mother but he had to know what had happened. He wanted to help Blake and to do that he had to pry. "I'm sorry, what happened?" he asked gently reached out and putting his arm on Blake's shoulder comfortingly.

"She died during the labour," more tears started filling his eyes as he looked away never realising how much this topic upset him but he powered through, "She was my first love we started dating at the start of sophomore year, I was on the football team we met when I took a wrong turning into the auditorium and saw her singing for the glee club at our school back in Georgia, I joined just to get close to her." He smiled at that memory and then continued, "She got pregnant a couple of months after we'd been dating. It was a stupid drunken mistake that cost her life. When the school found out that we were going to be teenage parents they turned on us. My teammates pushed us around, even Melody was made an outsider in glee club."

"Is that why you've isolated yourself because of what happened. Some people at our school are not like that especially Glee Club come join," Sam offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't have time all that matters is my daughter, we moved states so no one would know. I put these walls up to keep me on the path of being a father, I screwed up being a boyfriend I caused her death I couldn't protect her and I convinced her to have sex. All this is my fault so I have to be the adult that she needed me to be back then, I don't have time to be a teenager." He yelled frustrated at himself "Those Jocks who use to be my friends thought it would be funny to trip her down the stairs when she was nearly 9 months pregnant it caused her to go into labour prematurely. I don't need friends right now, Thanks Sam for talking to me but please leave and don't reveal this to anyone," Blake asked him directing him to the door.

"Sure but Blake I haven't given up, you need to realise you can still be a kid, I know you miss it, I did! He told him as he turned and left but just before Blake closed the door Sam turned back and asked "What's her Name?"

"Melody after her mother, she'll probably be a great singer too better than me, " he laughed for the first time showing the youthfulness of his face rather than then the dark sullen young adult Sam was use to.

**Rory's POV**

He knew lying about him being deported would backfire on him eventually, now Sugar his first girlfriend was refusing to talk to him, he had tried everything except one which for some reason always seemed to work for people in glee club: singing a song. Tonight he would put the plan into action he had his portable speakers with him and had managed to sneak into her back yard to wear her window was. The song was one of her favourites he was determined to get her talking to him again. Her parent's room was on the other side of the house so he hoped he wouldn't wake them. As he pressed play on his iPod, Sugar immediately came to the window, at the sound of the music in her pink pyjamas holding her dog fluffy that he himself got her.

Then as he began to sing Sam, Blaine, Joe and Charlie came out of the shadews and joined him to sign and dance with him.

**Sam**

Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight  
I'm gonna call my friend Rory up here to sing to you ladies  
Rory!  
Let's go man

**Rory**  
_My name is Rory nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let you hands go down, down  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah

I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

Break it down now,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Shake it like that,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Do your thing,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Everybody sing  
(I just want you to dance with me tonight)

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Everybody everybody come on now  
Girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight 

By the end of the last verse Sugar was already down stairs and outside waiting to jump into Rorys arms.

"Wow, That was amazing, I love but don't ever lie to me again."

"I won't Sugar, I care about you too much."

**Brittany's POV**

She sat at home waiting for Santana to appear on Skype, She missed her deeply, she hated being away from her for so long and Santana was so busy she kept missing their Skype calling times or forgetting to call or text her back. She hated the fact that she had been left behind, She'd been talking to Artie a lot more recently and he had been comforting to her situation as well as Blaine who were both having trouble being away from their loved ones. She needed a friend as she was not speaking to Lord Tubbington as he had joined a gang. She texted the only person she knew who reply as soon as possible: Artie.

**Blaine**

On Monday the club was ready for their Prep Rally, he and Blaine had gone to Mr Schue with an Idea for the performance that he and the rest of the club had thought was a brilliant idea, the idea came when they had seen Ali freak out at a large girl for slushieing her in the face. This had reminded them of an old song of theirs and what the whole club was full of according to the school but what they actually were according to themselves. This led them to this old kick ass classic.

As the curtain opened it revealed New directions all dressed in black shirts and black jackets with sunglasses, with Blaine stepping forward and starting the song the off.

**Blaine**

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger  
And her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead  
_

**Artie**_  
Well the years start coming, and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking The Backstreet?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  


**All**_  
Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
_

**Brittany**_  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now wait till you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
_

**Sam**_  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about your's?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored  
_

**All**_  
Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars  


**Sam and Brittany**_  
Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said, "Yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change"_

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb  


**All**_  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking The Backstreet?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold

**Artie**_  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

During the song the crowd was loving it, everyone was jumping up and down and Blaine saw quite a few people singing along but at the end was when it all went to hell. As they stopped singing galleons and galleons of slushies was thrown over them from above, someone had obviously rigged it to go all they had to do was pull a rope or something. As the blue, red and green icy liquid hit their bodies their scream over shadowed the shock and gasp from the audience but laughter's could be heard from a groups of kids at the back. As Blaine looked up he saw Lily, and Maxfield plus a couple of Jocks in fits of hysterical and gloating laughter.

**Mr Schue's POV**

While handing out towels in the choir room he did his best to encourage them not to get put down by what happened, "You all did very well today, the school was loving ti, it was only a small minority that set up the slushie trap."

"Yeah well I'm sick of this, we're national champs we shouldn't be having to deal with this," snapped Tina desperately trying to get the lumps of ice out of her hair.

"Tina calm down we've all been through this it's the school, we just come back stronger and now everyone knows what it's like to be in glee club its about the companionship through anything" said Sam taking the leading role as usual.

"Well said Sam, Principal Figgins is looking into it. This will be sorted." He lied knowing how hopeless the Principal could be sometimes.

"Anyway your next assignment is to revamp or make the song your own but it ahs to be a song from the summer, this is to get your creativity of the new members thinking and to show people that we d modern songs as well."

**Tina's POV**

Tina was strolling to the auditorium later that day planning on practicing Laserlight which she hoped would convince Mr Schue to replace Brittany as the new lead Female vocalist but as she walked in she hear another voice singing and quickly snuck into the backs rows where she could gain a glimpse of who it was. It wasn't anyone from glee club but boy could they sing she matched every note with raw emotion and power of the original Katy Perry song Wide Awake.

As the mystery girl finished Tina got up and clapped walking down the aisle "Wow that was amazing, what's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Dani, sorry I didn't realise anyone was watching." She admitted blushing stepping down from the stage.

"Have you thought of joining glee club?

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or are following this story, it spurs me on when i get a notification Please read and Review!


	8. Nobody said it would be easy

**Finn's POV**

Here he was standing at his Fiancé's apartment door afraid whether to knock, not knowing whether she would be happy to see him after he put her on that train to follow her dream. He hadn't called, texted or communicated with her in any way for the past 3 months during summer break and the start of term. He had wanted to give her space but maybe he'd done too much! Just as he was about to turn away he heard a gasp and scream from behind him.

"Finn is that you?"

He turned around to see Rachel running towards him with a huge glow on her face throwing her out stretched arms around him.

"How did you know where Kurt and I lived and I thought you were with the army?" she asked looking up at him.

"I asked your dads and I've been giving a month's leave after my basic training."

"I'm just glad you're here, I've missed you so much," she said as she unlocked the door and pulled him inside then turning around and pushing up against the door kissing him passionately.

"Wait," he said pushing her back down and away, looking confused. "You're not mad at me for what I did."

"Well of course I'm annoyed that you threw off our wedding to put me on a train and that you didn't contact me one for 3 months but as I began to think about it I realised it must have hurt you just as much as it hurt me leaving you and then I thought that is is what a man is. You cared for me so much that you put my dreams ahead of your feelings and wants. That made me love you even more and now you back and we got a whole month to catch up." She smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him, this time he didn't push away. He let her hands go over him as he began to explore body he had missed so much last couple of months.

**Brittany's POV**

She lay there in her bedroom looking up at her laptop to see an offline Icon next to Santana's name on skype. He was hardly ever on always too busy practising at college or out partying. She missed seeing her face and scissor skypeing with her. She felt alone like she'd been left behind by all the best friends just because she didn't graduate. The only one she felt close to was Artie but Santana wouldn't like that not after what Artie called her. She was coming down tomorrow to do her laundry at her mums so they were meeting up then but still she didn't feel like she use to when she thought about Santana.

**Blaine's POV**

It still didn't feel natural walking down the corridors Mckinley without expecting to see Kurt come out of one of the classrooms. He'd moved to Mckinley for Kurt but now he's gone it all seemed for nothing, sure he was now Senior Class President and had joined basically every society in the School to keep his mind of things. Kurt was too busy in New York to even call, he had an internship at Vogue now. All he needed was to text or call once a day just so Blaine could hear his voice and feel comforted but no he couldn't do that

**Blaine**

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby

Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you

Why'd you turn away?

Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,

waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,

I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

**Brittany**

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place_

_when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,_

_you used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the case_

_Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there_

_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

**Blaine**

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

**Brittany**

_Open your eyes_

_Open up wide_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there_

_when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

**Blaine**

_Why should I care_

_If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

_Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

As he finished the song the song in the auditoria he could have sworn he had seen Kurt sitting there watching him but then realised eh must have imagined it. As he was getting up to leave a buzz on his phone gave him a spark of hope, but when he looked down he saw it was from Sebastian saying "You ok, you want to meet up?"

**Kurt's POV**

It was the first full day of Finn living with him and Rachel, they were preparing to go out but he was so tired he could barley stop himself from yawning as the previous night Rachel and Finn had kept him up half the night, they had to get thicker walls or him ear plugs, but even though he was knackered he was not going to let anything ruin tonight.

"Finn you can't wear football Jersey to Callbacks, it's just not right I've got some of my clothes you can borrow if you did not bring much with you," he said exasperated at Finn's sense of fashion.

"Whatever Callbacks is, it still won't make me squeeze into one of your sparkling suits, I'll put a shirt on and that's as good as you get little borther," Finn told him as he lay on the couch with Rachel in his arms.

"Callbacks is A Bar where NYADA students hang out and tonight as its Friday there is karaoke, you and me have to do a duet, maybe a rendition of Don't Stop Believin," smiled Rachel kissing him on the cheek.

"I'd love to but I haven't sung in ages I would probably just get booed of the stage," he laughed pushing Rachel off him so he could get changed

"No you won't you'll be great and I have the perfect song for us."

Just then they were interrupted by the doorbell and he ran straight over there thinking it to be Brody: a NYADA Junior who was going to be coming with them but as door swung open their stood the person he least expected.

"Hi Stranger," greeted Blaine pulling a surprised Kurt in for a hug.

**Santana's POV**

She had Just arrived home for the weekend to d laundry, or that was her excuse, her real reason was to see her Britt-Britt who had been waiting at her house much to her delight but that surprise just made her feel even more guilty for what she had done. She had not only just ignored Brittany but also forgotten about her. College had just taken over, along with new friends, opportunities and urges. She had been unfaithful to Brittany and now she had to figure out how to tell her without causing Britt to break up with her.

"Hey Britt, you okay, you seem down, have i done something wrong" she asked gently while she brushed her hand across Brittany's cheek comfortingly then pulling her closer as they folded clothes together.

"No I'm not okay, and you don't even know what's up, do you even read the texts I send you or are you too busy to care how your girlfriend's life is going, you don't think she might need you," snapped Brittany

"Whoa Brittany calm down we knew this was going to be difficult, I just haven't had the time and to be honest I forgot I'm sorry."

"Sorry do you even know what was in those texts, you don't know what you're saying sorry about, Lord Tubbington is ill, he might die and when i turned to you for comfort you weren't there." Brittany screamed throwing the pants she was holding at Santana and running out the house crying.

**Rachel's POV**

After a surprise reunion with Blaine who apparently he couldn't wait any longer to see his soul mate, they had arrived at Callbacks ready to have a fun evening of chatting and singing. "Please Finn why can't we sing a duet of Blow me one last kiss," asked Rachel pleadingly giving Finn the puppy eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"I'll give you a deal, I'll sing a duet with you but of my choosing,"

"Okay What Song?"

He pulled her up on stage telling the pianoist what song they were going to sign so Rachel could ehr also.

**Finn**

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
_

_**Rachel**_  
_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

**Finn**  
_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would_

**Rachel**

_Like to say to you  
But I don't know how_  
** Both**  
_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
_

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now  
_

**Finn**  
_And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
_

**Rachel**  
_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
_**Both **  
_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

A round of applause sounded after they had finished with Kurt and Blaine wolf whistling, whereas she only had eyes for Finn whom she had forgiven, he did what he did for her and nothing could change that she loved him and he had just proved that he loved her.

**Blaine's POV**

"I want to sing a song," he said suddenly surprising himself as everyone sat down. Brody quickly directed him over to the Piano man to request a song.

As he sat in front of the piano looking over at Kurt with those loving eyes Kurt lived but then changed into a sad expression showing the raw emotion he was going to put in the song. This song meant something to him he hoped Kurt would be listening

_A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven._

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't see what you don't need, from me.

Just a drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

Misplaced trust and old friends,  
Never counting the regrets,  
By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
and New England as the leaves change;  
The last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,  
Don't see what you don't need, from me.

Just a drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
tHeaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.

nooo  
nooo

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.  
You are my heaven

**Kurt's POV**

He was looking over at Blaine as he sung the lines and saw his facial expression change from love to sadness, the amount of emotion that Kurt saw on Blaine's face from his tears to his raspy voice. Half way through the song Kurt knew there was something seriously wrong with Blaine.

**Aylin's POV**

Buzz. Buzz!

There her phone went again she thought, she didn't bother reading the text she knew who it was from and what it was about. She was torn between doing what she wanted to do but getting in deep trouble with her parents if they ever found out or honouring her parents and living the conservative lifestyle that they wanted for her but she hated it. Too many rules and restrictions it was her life she wanted to live it how she wanted but still she felt bad for deceiving her parents. Sure they knew she wore modern clothes but she had to wear her headscarf with them and if they saw some of the clothes she had they would be horrified at about how much skin the some of her garments showed. They would be even madder to find out that she took her Hijab off as soon as she was out of sight of the house.

She defied most of her parent's wishes and what was wrong with having a crush on a guy at her age, she was young she wanted a life. Finally convincing herself to look at the texts that had been coming to her phone every hour for the past day. The latest read "Hey Babe, please reply, I know you are afraid of the consequences if you we started going out but you don't need to worry, I'll stand by you, I won't let you go through it on your own. You're stronger than you think. Pls meet me in auditorium at lunch on Monday so I can prove it to you."

Aah she thought he was so sweet, maybe he would be different to her previous partner, maybe they could keep their relationship secret, maybe she had finally found someone she had been looking for, for so long.

**Kurt's POV**

It was just him and Blaine now as Rachel and Finn had rushed home after Callbacks to spend "some quality time together" they had said, he didn't even want to imagine what they were doing. Anyway if he was right him and Blaine needed some alone time anyway to talk, that is why Kurt had brought him to Central Park. "Blaine what's up, I could see during that song that something is wrong" he asked tenderly putting his arm on Blaine's shoulder, trying to pull him around to face him but he pulled away.

"Kurt I don't know if I can do this!" he sighed walking towards the fountain in the middle of the park.

"What you mean?" he asked getting really worried now.

"You never answer my phone calls or and only reply to my text with a sad face saying can't talk now," Blaine finally screamed letting out everything that had been bubbling inside him for months, "I need to know someone is always there for me and cares about me and at the moment I don't feel like that, I got tempted because of that." Blaine stared at Kurt for his

Kurt at that line did a double take.

"What do you mean got tempted? You cheated didn't you?" Kurt spat at his boyfriend suddenly going from feeling guilty too feeling angry. "You don't think it's been difficult for me, we are both in the same situation but I haven't been 'tempted," because I love you, clearly you don't!" tears were running down his cheeks at this point. "Who was? It was Sebastian wasn't it?" suddenly coming to the realisation why Blaine had flown out here so quickly, he had felt guilty, Guilty of betraying his soulmate by cheating with their enemy.

"Kurt wait, Please!" Blaine yelled as Kurt and legged it away. "I said I was tempted, but I overcame it and flew straight out here to see you." "The point is I shouldn't have been tempted by Sebastian's text because I love you, you are my soul mate, but I was because I miss you. I miss seeing your face every day, the sound of your voice, the touch of your lips and the smile on your face. Between you forgetting about me and the distance I can't cope and it's not fair on you either Kurt it's not."

Both of them were crying by this point

"Kurt we both love each other but the distance just isn't working, I think for now, we need to take a break! I'm Sorry. Goodbye," giving him one last kiss and walking away leaving Kurt standing there crying, not knowing what to do.

**Brittany's POV**

"Thanks Artie, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Just then a knock came on her front door, "Sorry Artie I gotta hang up someone's just knocked, speak to you later." She finished hanging up and putting her phone on her bed. Poking her head out the window to see who it was, there stood the last person she wanted to see. "Go away Santana, you don't care anymore about me, I was so wrong to break up with Artie he still cares!" she screamed out the window.

"Hun, can we just talk please, I never knew I'm sorry. Wait what do you mean Artie still cares, have you been cheating Britt?" She asked suddenly going from feeling guilty to angry. To be honest she should have seen this coming. She knew how easy it was to manipulate Brittany into cheating. She had done it, why wouldn't Artie do the same. "Brittany I trusted you, I've been away from you and stayed faithful, well I might have checked people out but not cheated. How could you be so stupid to trust Artie!" she shouted up to Brittany who was now half hanging out of her window getting really annoyed and upset at Santana for jumping to conclusions. Then the change of Brittany's expression immediately alerted Santana that she had made a mistake.

"How dare you say that to me, you know how much that word hurts me and for the record all Artie has done is talked and hugged me when you weren't there, we are finished!" she finished screamed slamming the windows shut leaving Santana standing there devastated wishing she hadn't been her normal aggressive self.


	9. Popularity part 1

**Aylin's POV**

She had been thinking about not turning up but what Sam had said did intrigue her, she wanted to have a life outside of her parents and maybe, just maybe Sam Evans the blonde kind boy could offer her that.

As she walked in Sam was waiting for her on the stage as she walked into the stands.

"I wasn't sure you were going to turn up?" he said happily.

"I wasn't sure either, you glad I did?" she smiled seductively as she walked down the steps towards him stopping a couple of rows from the stage and sitting down

"Nothing could have made me happier."

"So how you going to prove it?" she asked suddenly hoping, praying that he could convince her, she wanted it so much.

"The only way I know how, Meet the Blonde Beiber!" he announced into the microphone in front of him as he began to strum on his guitar.

She instantly recognised as one of her favourite songs, but it was stripped down the acoustic version which just made it sweeter and truer.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag, swag, swag, on you_

_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

_I don't know about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_

_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_

_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_

_Burr_

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_

_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_

_Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_

_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl_

_I just want to love and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)_

_I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Yeah girl_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

By the end of the song she had rushed up to the stage looking so excited and blissful, almost jumping into his arms before he had put down his guitar. "Yes I'll go out without you, but can we take it slow please."

"Of course, anything you want," he smiled caringly holding her tightly.

**Brittany's POV**

"You're slacking, you bunch of cry babies, and you think this is painful well get use to it, its life," screeched Coach Sylvester from the sidelines as watched her new Cheerio's struggle to get into a pyramid after a extremely difficult routine.

Smiling sweetly Nellie approached Sue "Coach it's not our fault, if we had a better captain rather than dim Brittany hear we could organise ourselves better."

"Hey that's not very fair, NOBODY CALLS ME STUPID, I'm having trouble concentrating Santana and i ahve broken up" Brittany admitted solemnly, "anyway I've been in the Cheerios longer I deserve the Captaincy and I can easily run circles around you."

"Yeah well prove it," sneered Nellie pushing past Brittany as she walked over to a the Cheerios to start a routine, with Brittany joined the another group.

"Finally some aggression and power, Hit it," Sue yelled.

A Battle started which team could do the best routine lead by their leader naturally Brittany took it the next level with song to go with it but Nellie matched it strongly.

**Brittany**

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
_

_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! _

**Nellie**  
_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!_

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey!  


**Brittany**  
_Hey, Mickey!  
You've been around all night  
And that's a little long  
You think you've got it right  
And I think you got it wrong  
But can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home Mickey_

Cuz when you say you will  
It always means you won't  
You're giving me the chills  
Baby, please baby, don't  
Everynight you still leave me all alone Mickey 

**Nellie**  
_Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey!_

Hey Mickey!  
Now when you take me by the  
Who's ever gonna know  
Everytime you move I let  
A little more show  
It's something we can use  
So don't say no Mickey  


**Both**  
_Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!_

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey!

As they finished their array of flips, jumps and dances, Nellie approached her looking as if to shake her hand but as she pulled it from behind her back, she noticed that Nellie had a slushie in her hand; before she could react it had hit her straight in the face.

She stood there for a minute too shocked to move then just ran off the field crying, while Nellie just smirked and high fived the other Cheerios.

**Blaine's POV**

It had been a long and hard trip back from New York, he'd gone straight home after the depressing talk with Kurt, but he wasn't going to let that stop him enjoying his senior year Glee club was sort of popular but a lot of new students still thought of it as gay. That didn't matter he was class president and had a chance change that, Brittany had an awful term last year and it was time he had his chance to shine. As he walked through the halls towards glee club something wet and icy hit him from bind covering his entire body. Turning around he saw Maxfield a new bad boy jock sophomore and Lily a popular girl just because everyone was so scared of her, high fiving each other while everyone else laughed behind them.

"Just because you won nationals doesn't mean we won't stop thinking of Glee as gay and you are living proof of that you poof, don't worry your crip friends and that blind mutant are next. Order is restored," laughed Lily maliciously as they walked away leaving him in his soaking clothes and with red slushies ruining his nicely gelled hair.

In Glee club he decided he had to speak up for the new glee clubbers like Ali, Mario, Charlie, Aylin and the newest member Dani who Tina had found singing in the auditorium, all who really didn't know what they were getting into by joining Glee club and were taking quite a few slushies especially Ali and Mario.

" Mr Schue our new found popularity is going down rather quickly thanks to new students not caring that we won nationals because they weren't part of the school then, we are getting slushied even more than before and we have to something about it."

"I couldn't agree more, one way we can do this is by revamping ourselves and to help us with this, this week's assignment is..." he paused as he wrote it on the board. "One Hit wonders. Theses songs were immensely popular for a time and made the artist famous butthey couldn't create another awesome hit and were soon forgotten along with the song, we want to make sure we don't become a one hit wonder. So I want each of you to take a song either in groups or by your self anf revamp make it fresh and new again. Okay get to work."

**Mr Schues's POV**

After glee club he walked back to his office to find someone he hadn't seen in ages. Finn!

"Finn it's so great to so see you I thought you weren't coming down for another week," he smiled hugging his friend and former student.

"Yeah well Rachel was busy with college work so I thought I'd get out of her hair or more like get me out of her hair, you what she's like when she's stressed."

"Yeah but I wished you called first there's someone I want you to meet he may still be in choir, he said leading Finn in there to meet someone who would most likely change his life.

"Hey Charlie good your still here, Finn I would like you to meet your half-brother Charlie Hudson."

Charlie walked up to him holding out a hand but Finn just stood there gobsmacked un abel to say anything.


	10. Popularity part 2

**Charlie's POV**

"What, How? No you can't be. My Dad was faithful!" shouted Finn angrily not wanting to believe it, even though he already knew his dad was not who he thought he was.

He just stood there and shuffled his feet while everyone else hurriedly left the room, this may have been the reaction he was expecting but not the one he had been hoping for. "It's true I'm your bro, My father is Christopher Hudson, he met my mother while he was in the army away from your mother, but I don't even think he knew about me he left soon after as he got a dishonourable discharge or so says my mother. My mother and I got through by ourselves alright, until a few months ago when she died, I decided to make my way down here to find the only family I have left."

"Well sorry to disappoint you I'm not your brother and never will be." spat Finn turning to walk away.

"Wait Finn he's telling the truth he has the birth certificate and everything and look at him can't you see the resemblance, half the glee club kids have commented on how much he looks like you," said Will quickly trying to diffuse the situation.

Ignoring him Finn turned and walked away saying " See you late Mr Schue." Leaving Charlie standing their looking rejected and beaten.

"Don't give up hope Charlie I know Finn he'll come around you'll see," assured Mr Schue but it felt to Charlie that neither of them could convince Finn of the truth.

**Joe's POV the next day**

He should of seen it coming but he always looked for the good in people, yesterday he had pinted out to Nellie during God squad that it wasn't very Christian of her to slushie Brittany, she then admitted that she only came because her parents forced her and she did not believe in a mystical man in the sky. So he was not at all surprised to see Nellie hanging around with Maxfield and Lily the 2 school bullies by the dumpsters while he walked into school with Blaine, Sam and Mario but what he did not expect was to be corned by them plus a few jocks and grabbed from the group.

"Hey what you doing he?" he yelled as the picked him up by his arms and legs. As sam and his friends watched powerless to do anything all Sam could think to do was say "It's a Trap" in a rather strange voice.

"Where's your god now Tarantula boy, I don't see him coming to save you," sneered Nellie as Maxfield and Lily threw him and the dumpster and ran off laughing.

"You don't have to be like this, you could welcome god into your lfie and he will forgive your sins and renew you" yelled Joe after them.

"You don't know me boy you don't know what I've seen." Maxfield shouted in a fit of anger running back and punching him, "So shut up you bible basher."

**Sam's Pov**

"Don't worry Joe we're not gonna take it," he said offering his hand out to his friend to help him out of the dumpster and looking at Joe.

**Sam**

_We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

We've got the right to choose and  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight a 1000 legions  
Don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong  


**Joe**_  
We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

Oh you're so condescending  
Your goal is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing from you  
Your life is trite and jaded  
Boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do  


Noe in the choir room in front of the glee club.

**Sam, Joe and Blaine**_  
Whoa...  
Whoa...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah_

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore

Oh we're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
Oh we're not gonna take it anymore  
No way!

Whoa...  
Whoa...  
We're right/yeah  
We're free/yeah  
We'll fight/yeah  
You'll see/yeah

We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore  


_**Joe**__  
We're not gonna take it, no!  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

After smashing out a brilliant song to start off one hit wonders Sam was meeting up with Aylin in the afternoon, it was their first official date and he was taking her to breadsticks as it was what he always did on a first date.

"So how you finding glee club, you haven't been slushied or bullied because of it have you?" he asked rather concerned well they sat eating dinner.

"I'm really enjoying it is nice to finally be myself and let loose a little and listen to popular music for one and no I haven't. They wouldn't dare slushie me I'm too good looking," She laughed, "and it may help that the Schools quarterback has shown interest in me, being popular or respect isn't such a bad thing you know" smiling seductively then almost instantly her smile changed into a gasp as she ducked under the table and hid in the booth.

"Aylin what is it," he whispered to her.

"My older brother just walked in with his fiancé, my family thinks I'm around a friend's house studying not out on a date with a non-Muslim boy, my parents will ground me for life if the find out i lied to them."

"Worry, you must not. Get you out, I will" he said in his best yoda like voice

"Sam now is not the time," she hissed while trying not to laugh at his impression.

"Sorry I do them when I'm nervous." He quickly go up and went over to the waiter to pay the bill while still trying to watch out for Aylin's brother. He had sat down at a booth quite far away luckily looking in the opposite direction.

As he beckoned Aylin hurriedly rushed over staying low so not to be seen but attracting quite a bit of attention from other customers but they eventually got out with no hassle.

"Sorry about that, but this is what it's going to be like dating me, my family can't find out."

"Don't worry, if this is how it's got to be so I can date you beautiful, I'm happy with that."

They walked the rest of the way home holding hands, chatting and laughing, but stopping as they reached her street.

"I guess I better let you make the rest of your way home," he said

"Yeah I had a really great time tonight thanks for being so understanding, see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay beautiful, good night, do I get a goodbye kiss," he grinned as they hugged

"I said we'd take it slow, but not that slow" she smiled as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the lips then quickly turning and walking away leaving Sam there rather happy. He watched from the end of the street to make sure she got in fine, he noticed ehr put ehr head scarf on before approaching her house then quickly going in.

**Finn's Pov**

Finn came home from today to find a huge surprise waiting for him, he heard his mum and Burt talking to someone as he entered and figured it must be Sam but then remembered he was out on a date so who could it be.

The last person he would have expected to see. Charlie!

"What's he doing here?" he angrily asked.

"Finn calm down we know who he is and to be honest I'm not at all surprised, I knew your father wasn't who I believed him to be, I know your still struggling with the truth nut you can't go blaming Charlie here for that, he didn't choose his father. He's lost his mother he's just searching for a family and we're that," reassured Carol trying to kick some sense into her son.

"Yeah I know your right, I've been doing some thinking, Charlie I acted out of order yesterday and I'm sorry it is just a lot to get use to knowing you have a brother you had no idea existed and a father that is not who you believed him to be. I do want to get to know you but can I just have a day or so to get use to all this."

"Yeah I understand, thanks for having me around I look forward to talking with you Finn."

**Artie's Pov**

Brittany and him might be happening again but he need to show her how much he truly felt, they had talked as she was still hurting from her break up with Santana. Artie had told her how much he regretted saying what he did when the broke up over a year ago but she admitted that understood now what he was so worried about but his reaction was out of order.

So now with Mr Schues assignment and the help of the glee guys he could win her back and be happy again.

"Okay Artie has the floor for his one hit wonder."

As he rolled into the middle of the room the other glee guys came and joined him sitting on chairs.

"This one is for you babe!" With back up from the guys he began

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful,_

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yes, she caught my eye,_

_As I walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful,_

_You're beautiful, it's true,_

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

By the end of the song Brittany was blushing with a tear rolling down her face but then Artie Notice Ali who was looking really annoyed and hurt and glaring at him and Brittany with dagger eyes. He knew she had a crush on him but he didn't think she'd act like this.

"Okay thank you Artie that was a good renditions very emotional and powerful. Now new glee clubbers the old glee clubber would like to sing a song to you."

Blaine, Artie, Sam, Brittany, Tina, Joe, Rory, Sugar all got up and stood facing the chairs.

"We noted you were all getting bullied a lot for being in glee club and we understand we went through the same thing, some of us are still going through it, but here in Glee club we are a family and we support each other, so Mario we'll watch out for you and try to make sure Maxfield does not steal your cane again, if anyone get slushied or thrown in a dumpster, we'll be there to clean you up if you get slushied," assured Tina kindly, " So this song is for you."

**Artie**

_Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry, be happy_

**Tina**_  
In every life we have some trouble  
But when you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry, be happy now_

_**All**__  
Don't worry, be happy, Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry, be happy, Don't worry, be happy  
_

**Joe**_  
Ain't got no place to lay your head  
Somebody came and took your bed  
Don't worry, be happy_

**Brittany**_  
The landlord say your rent is late  
He may have to litigate  
Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry, be happy  
_

**All**_  
Don't worry, be happy, Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry, be happy, Don't worry, be happy_

Afterwards they all came together into one group hug, it did not matter that they were not popular because popularity did not matter when you had friends and family like this.


End file.
